All The Kings Men
by spazi-magee
Summary: Hatake Kakashi's personality splits again when is the only witness to a horrible murder. Unfortunitly, he can't remember what happened and becomes the prime suspect. KakaIru
1. Prologue

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: KakaIru

Status: Mondo WIP

Notes: Sooooo, first of all, this fanfiction shares a title with a novel by Robert Penn Warren. This story is in no way connected with his book. At all.

This little prologue is only the beginning of this story. I'm not sure yet where it's going from here, but I posted this to see if anyone would be interested in the least. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

All The Kings Men

_**Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,**_

_**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall**_

_**All the king's horses and all the king's men**_

_**Couldn't put Humpty together again.**_

Prologue

It was sterile. It was monochrome. It was dark. He _didn't_ like it.

Mostly, he just wanted to make something suffer for this.

Ryu couldn't remember a time that he wasn't angry, but this was a new level of annoyance. The men had gone back into the mirror room and he couldn't hear them now. It didn't matter; he didn't care what they had to say. He just wanted out of here. Now.

The air in the room was dry and set at an incredibly infuriating lukewarm temperature, making his throat raspy and his lips cracked. The metal chair that The Demon had pushed him into was hard and cold, just like the table that his forehead rested on. The change in temperature calmed him slightly, but his duty to protect still rampaged through him. His nerves stood on end, his foot twitched, ready to fight. But everyone responsible was behind the mirror.

He could feel them watching.

Kiyoshi was upset, he could feel it. He was screaming and hiding. And who had done that? Them. The Demons had made Kiyoshi afraid. They would suffer.

Ryu lifted his head and searched the bleak walls that surrounded him, his ribs aching from the strain it caused on his abdomen. The fight was over. The danger had passed and he was quickly becoming tired from being here so long. The Demons were gone for now and if anyone needed him, he would come back. Until then, he could sleep.

-~-~-

Ibiki stared at the all-too-thin man quietly, wondering how things could have spiraled out of control so quickly. The man had fought for his life, that was for sure. Blood was still matted in his spiky, silver hair and even though he wasn't showing it, his ribs were surly aching from where Ibiki had kicked him.

Where _The Demon_ had kicked him. Right.

"Why did he call me a demon?"

"He's probably angry because you kicked him and dragged him out of his house." The old woman standing with him turned away from the two-way glass and began writing on her clipboard again. "He's actually probably thinking of ways to make you die a horrible death."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow and hummed, taking a slow sip from his coffee. It was practically grime and sludge, but it kept him awake through mind-screws like this. Jounin were known to be unstable, but how this had gone on for this long without his knowledge, he wasn't sure.

He knew nearly nothing. Nari Michiko, however, knew all about this. She just wasn't telling him anything. His fingers drummed on the desk and he turned to face her, his eyes squinting inquisitively. Michiko smiled to herself, wrinkles forming around her green eyes.

"Ibiki-san, you need to trust me. I know you don't understand now, but I will explain everything soon. For now, I believe you should send for the help I requested as soon as possible." Ibiki's hand slammed down onto the table, the force denting it's small wooden structure. His other hand found its way onto her collar, pulling her close to his face.

"Nari-_sama_, there is a man in there who is out of his mind! Hatake Kakashi might not be the sanest person, but it isn't like him to attack me in his home. He is not the kind of ninja to hold back the details of a mission and he is not the kind of person that would sit in there and plot ways to kill me." Ibiki pulled her impossibly closer so that she could smell the 'coffee' on his breath. "Now, tell me what is going on, or your psychiatric license will be shredded and you will have to get a job shoveling dirt!" Michiko's smile had faded, but the determined look in her eyes intensified.

"First of all, you need to get Umino Iruka here now. Until he gets here, you and I are going to stay in this room. Secondly, you obviously do not understand what exactly is happening here." She stepped away from Ibiki and pointed towards the glass. "You are correct in saying that Kakashi-kun wouldn't do any of those things. Unfortunately, that man isn't Hatake Kakashi."

Ibiki's face went through several different emotions incredibly quickly. Michiko smugly decided that she liked confusing this man; it was fun to watch him trying to keep his shinobi-esque composure. He was still standing there, though, looking at her and blinking.

Finally, he stalked out of the room, flagging down the ANBU that stood watch at the door. The masked man floated over, received whispered orders and disappeared in a whirl of smoke. Ibiki came back in, obviously trying to calm himself.

"Why do we need Iruka-sensei to talk to-" _Kakashi?_ "-whoever the hell that is in there?" He asked quietly.

"I believe that is something I should wait to explain, at least until he gets here." Michiko looked curiously at the lead interrogator's face. "You look concerned, Ibiki-san." Ibiki's eye twitched.

"One of Konoha's best shinobi has been possessed by some evil killing spirit. I think I should be concerned."

"Possessed isn't the word I would choose Ibiki-san. "

"Then what word would you choose, Michiko-san?"

"It's termed Dissociative Personality Disorder. Ryu, the man sitting in there, may have the same face as Hatake Kakashi but you can be sure is not the same person as Hatake Kakashi. But unfortunately, he may be the only person who can tell us what happened to Fukui-san."

Ibiki blinked, scowled and decided that he was going to most definitely need to get a new coffee maker for this room.


	2. Chapter 1

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: KakaIru

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. My OCs are Mika and Michiko. Other than that, not mine.

Note: This fanfiction shares a title with a novel by Robert Penn Warren. This story is in no way connected with his book. At all.

*Also, this piece has to do with a subject that is sensitive to some people. Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder) is a mental disorder causing people to develop individual, multiple personalities due to traumatic events or other mental trauma. If something that I have in this doesn't fit or offends anyone, I apologize and please let me know (nicely…) so I can fix it. :)

Also, huge thanks to my official beta/amigo/Kakashi-chii, IAmNotANut. She's awesome and after you have finished reading this, you should go read her stuff. She's kind of a big deal.:D

And if you enjoy reading to music…

Playlist suggestions: Fall Out Boy: Coffee's for Closers and W.A.M.S.

Chapter 1

Iruka watched with an amused smirk as his new assistant attempted to control his rowdy class of pre-genin. She was currently standing in front of the class with paint strewn through her short black hair and several bruises forming already on her arms.

"Oh my god, shut up!" she shouted, her arms flailing recklessly. "Do you guys _know_ why people go insane? It's because they have to go through all of _this_," she gestured to the class, "except all of it happens on the inside and eventually, they snap!"

The children froze where they were, having the decency to at least pay attention and watch her face turn purple. But after the few mandatory seconds, they were right back to talking and throwing paper wads at each other.

Mika visibly slumped and turned to Iruka, her eyes begging for help. Thankfully, he smirked and stood up, clapping his hands together.

"Alright everyone, sit down. Only a few minutes left, settle down." They all did as he said, much to Mika displeasure, and sat in their seats, looking like little angels. "Now, everyone, let's all thank Mika-sensei for her work today. I'm sure all of us look forward to her spending the rest of the semester with us!"

The entire class squirmed and smiled with a collective, "Thank you, Mika-sensei!" Mika, for one looked like she could kill the little ankle bitters.

"Alright," Iruka continued, "everyone do your essay about chakra control that's due tomorrow. Class dismissed!" Everyone jumped from their seats and rushed out of the classroom. Iruka sighed and sat back in his chair, _still_ smirking at Mika. She glared back.

"Well, you had quite a first day, Mika-sensei. You did very well." She glared at him. "Tomorrow, I'm sure your novelty will have worn off and they'll be much better behaved." _Glare. _"I can help you get that gum out of your hair, if you like."

Mika's hand shot up to her head, feeling for the sticky wad. Successfully affirming that, yes, there was in fact a small, sticky wad in her hair, she slumped into the other chair by the desk.

"How do you do it?" she asked, resting her head in her hands. "How do you make them behave? It's like you're a saint to them! What's the secret?" Iruka chuckled, pulling out his lesson plans for the next day.

"You'll figure it out, Mika-chan. Just don't get scared, they can smell fear." Mika smiled and looked up, knowing that he wasn't kidding.

"Alright, I'm going home, popping some pills and crawling into bed. That is, unless you need me to do something." Her eyes were so hopeful that Iruka couldn't bear to torment her any longer.

"That's fine, go on home. I'll just finish these and then I'll be doing the same." He wished her a good afternoon as she limped out and set back to his work.

It was strange how happy he was to have Mika. At first, he had argued that he didn't need and assistant. He hadn't been in any position to train anyone as well as teach a class. But the moment she had stepped into the room, he knew they would get along. She was funny, smart and had the quickest wit he had ever seen. She had left with all limbs intact and most of all, she had the potential to be a great teacher.

He shook his head and chuckled, very pleased about the outcome of the day. Best of all, all of his lesson plans were finished and organized for the next day.

A puff of smoke and cloaked figure that teleported into the room changed that.

Iruka started and his hand knocked over the vial of ink onto his lesson plans. It was true that the man that just entered the room was ANBU, but the glare that the sensei sent him would have made a lesser man piss himself.

"Ibiki-san requests your presence immediately." The masked character uttered, keeping his voice steady.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Taking one last look at his soiled plans, he stood and nodded. Instead of going out the door, though, like he had been expecting, the ANBU grabbed his arm and teleported them both to the head building of Torture and Interrogation.

-~-~-

Tsunade thrummed her fingers on the desk, looking over the report. Honestly, she wasn't sure that she had ever been at such a loss. The most top secret files in all of Konoha were sprawled over her desk as she went from one folder to another. Kakashi's personal file was out in front of her, opened to the page of his mental statistics, complete with short notes that the Third had left. Everything that she read only made her more confused.

_June 21: Sakumo committed seppuku last night. Kakashi won't talk to anyone still and he flinches when they try to touch him. Nari-san believes that he is still in shock. _

_October 4: Kakashi seems to be getting better. However, he is staying away from people except for Minato. He trains all the time. I worry he isn't eating well. _

_November 13: Kakashi took his first mission on his new team. As expected, he isn't getting along very well with the other members. He is still very quiet and won't socialize with anyone outside his missions._

_March 18: I called Kakashi to my office today to see how he was doing. He told me that Maito Gai had tried to challenge him to a fight today. I laughed and told Kakashi that it was good he was making friends. He wasn't amused. _

Tsunade skipped down a few years. All the Third's notes were reflecting one thing: Kakashi was alone. He hardly ever spent time with anyone but himself. It would have been easy for his condition to have gone unnoticed for the years that it did. The first recorded session with Nari-san was at the age of 15. Seven years after Sakumo's death.

She reached over and grabbed the folder containing Michiko's notes that she had taken while Kakashi was under her care. She frowned as she studied the list that the therapist had made.

_Patient has shown signs of:_

-_Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_

_-Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_

_-Acute Paranoia_

_-Agoraphobia_

_-__Claustrophobia_

_-Multiply Personality Disorder_

The last one of the list made her cringe. Nari-san's notes went on to say that she had successfully been able to deal with his different personalities and had eventually been able to restore his original mind set. She had made him whole again.

So, it still wasn't making sense that his personality was still split. Nothing was making sense anymore. She sighed and set her forehead down on her desk, hoping it would help her headache some. A soft knock on the door announced the presence of her assistant.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said timidly, opening the door just a crack. "The Elders are here. They wish to speak with you."

Tsunade sighed audibly and lifted her head slowly.

"Alright," she murmured, rubbing her temples. "Give me just a minute and then let them in." Shizune left and Tsunade poured herself a glass of sake, preparing her for her trip into the seventh circle of hell.

-~-~-

Michiko smiled as Iruka entered the room. He was younger than he would have thought but she knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Pleasantly, she extended her hand.

"Umino-sensei, thank you for coming. My name is Michiko Nari. I'm the resident psychologist for the ninja of this village." He smiled nervously and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nari-san." He dropped his hands and turned to Ibiki, who was turned facing the window to the interrogation room. "Ibiki-san," Iruka said politely. Ibiki merely grunted.

There was an awkward silence as Michiko continued to smile at him and Ibiki continued to ignore him completely. Iruka suddenly couldn't decide what to do with his hands. He started to cross them, but thought that might be too threatening. He started to put them in his pockets, then thought that he might seem like he was bored. Being stared at by the psychologist was beginning to make him itch. Thankfully, Michiko finally took pity on him and sat down at the small table, gesturing for him to take the seat across from her.

"You know Hatake Kakashi, don't you?" She asked calmly, setting her clipboard down quietly. Iruka bristled at the mention of the name. He knew Kakashi, alright. They had disagreed on the nomination of Team 7 into the chunnin exams and since then, they had spent every moment avoiding each other. If Michiko noticed his hesitation, she didn't say anything.

"We had mutual students for a while." He managed to force out a smile. "Why?" Ibiki turned his head slightly, regarding Iruka skeptically.

"Two months ago, we received a message from the Daimyo. He told us that he needed protection for one of his assistants who had claimed that a group of ninja had been making threats against him. His assistant, Fukui Kano, claimed that this group had threatened to kill him if he didn't give them the Daimyo's secrets. So he came here to stay for a while, under our ANBU guard. After a while, once things had settled down, the Daimyo wrote us and said that the threat had been eliminated. His assistant was safe to return home."

Iruka tried hard not to shift in his seat as Ibiki turned to fully face him. He stared hard at Iruka before continuing.

"Kakashi and three other jounin were assigned the mission to escort him back to safety. After a week with no word from them, an ANBU squad was sent to track them down. The three other jounin were found dead, along with several other rogue ninja. In a nearby cave, we found the body of Fukui-san. Kakashi was gone. He was reported returning home the next day by one of his neighbors. We need to know what happened to Fukui-san."

"And you think that Kakashi-san killed him?" Iruka asked incredulously. As much as Iruka didn't like Kakashi, he was a shinobi and there was no way that Iruka believed that Kakashi had actually killed an innocent man. Michiko was no longer smiling like before. Her smile was unsure, like she was trying very hard to monitor her expression.

"We aren't sure what to believe Iruka-san. We need to know what happened, and Kakashi is unable to tell us." Iruka's brow furrowed.

"So why do you need me?" Iruka blushed when he realized how rude that had sounded. "I mean, I guess I just don't understand why I'm here." Michiko smiled and glanced to Ibiki before continuing.

"Iruka-san, Kakashi-kun has a disorder called Multiple Personality Disorder or Dissociative Identity Disorder. It means that his mind has split into distinctive identities. Every identity is different; they have different personalities, different memories and they all relate to people differently." Ibiki frowned.

"But, they are all Kakashi, right?" Michiko shook her head.

"No, Ibiki-san. Saying that all Kakashi's personalities are the same person is like saying that you and all of your cousins are the same person. They are all different people, they're just all in the same body." Iruka still looked incredibly confused. "You, Iruka-san are going to be Ibiki's assistant interrogator."

Iruka could feel his stomach drop and he turned an interesting shade. Michiko smiled. This was going to be rather interesting after all.


End file.
